Remnant's Knight's
by Dimension Crosser
Summary: There are many stories of the islands west of Araluen. But when those stories migrate to their kingdom, hell will rise. To clean up this mess, each of the four schools will each send a team of hunters in training. Team's RWBY of Beacon, SSSN of Haven, PLCN of Atlas, and COHL of Shade, will start a battle in new territory. Chapter 1 is only OC setups.
1. My People

**This chapter will only be setting up OC's. The real action is in chapter 2. I hope you like the characters.**

Name: Carter Core

Team: COHL (cole)

School: Shade

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Outfit: brown hoodie, green sweat-pants, green undershirt, brown combat-boots

Hair: short, brown with green at the end, short mohawk in the middle

Eyes: bright green

Skin: Pale White

Weapons: two short, one handed broadswords, eight C4/Throwing Knives, two sabers, two MP5's, dual bladed sphere/hunting rifle (with other abilities)

Personality: Joking, Open

Semblance: Wolf Call (can call to wild wolfs to help him battle)

Name: Omega Core

Team: COHL

School: Shade

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Outfit: brown, high-collar, sleeveless sweater vest, sleeveless green undershirt, brown loose jeans, green headband that covers entire top of head, green handkerchief over mouth, black shades that cover eyes, brown, laced boots

Hair: brown with green at the end, goes down the back to the neck, sticks out at the end

Eyes: bright purple

Skin: Pale White

Weapons: none

Personality: Serious, Annoyed

Semblance: Iron Fist (Can turn arms into metal)

Name: Helena Raven

Team: COHL

School: Shade

Race: Human

Sex: Female

Outfit: black cloak with red flames on the sides, red jumpsuit, black combat boots

Hair: long, silvery-white, half in long, skinny braids

Eyes: blood red

Skin: Dark Tan

Weapons: black katana/combat rifle

Personality: Serious, Sometimes Passive, Sometimes Threatening

Semblance: Shadow World (Can manipulate shadows to attack other shadows)

Name: Liam Lione

Team: COHL

School: Shade

Race: Faunus (tiger)

Sex: Male

Outfit: black general uniform

Hair: white, short in back, long strands covering left eye completely

Eyes: black

Skin: Tan

Weapons: egyption style sphere/sniper rifle

Personality: Quiet, Antisocial

Semblance: Eye Of The Tiger (can summon a tiger made of white flames from left eye)

Name: Lilac Draught

Team: PLCN (pelican)

School: Atlas

Race: Faunus (panda)

Sex: Female

Outfit: pink tank-top, purple jean shorts, pink/purple sneakers

Hair: purple, tied into bun with a large pink ribbon in back

Eyes: pink

Skin: Tan

Weapon: razor ice skates in shoes, flame thrower in heels

Personality: Optimistic, Random (basically, smart Nora)

Semblance: Ice Breath (you can probably guess this one)

Name: Noble Prince

Team: PLCN

School: Atlas

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Outfit: red leather vest, blue jeans, blue/black sneakers

Hair: red, bowl cut

Eyes: bright blue

Skin: Black

Weapon: spiked mace/RPG

Personality: Literal, Serious, Nerdy

Semblance: Lightning (the dark side ;)

Name: Drift Catcher

Expert Hunter

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Outfit: green baseball cap, white shirt with green sleeves, blue jeans, green/white sneakers, black fingerless gloves.

Hair: blonde, sticks out from his hat.

Eyes: Bright Blue

Skin: Pale

Weapon: baseball bat/flame thrower

Personality: Happy, Sarcastic, Funny

Semblance: Sizing (can enlarge or shrink inanimate objects)

 **Those are my OC's I hope you like! Most of their stuff I came up with while writing. Until next time!**


	2. Setting Out

**So! Now you know the characters, let's see them fight. I added another character to chapter 1, check him out! And as for the pairings, I'm still thinking on what's good or not, but cannon pairings will happen.**

Sun's POV

This was strange, and exciting. The announcements called his team, team RWBY, as well as two others to Ozpin's office. Speaking of team RWBY, Sage and Yang collided and bonked heads in the hallway. "Oh, hey guys." Sun greeted his friends.

"Hey." Blake greeted back.

"You guys know what's up?" Yang asked, rubbing the lump on her head.

"Not a clue." Neptune said. He looked over to Weiss and winked. The heiress pretended to be annoyed, but everyone could see the blush on her cheeks. The rest of the way up there was talking about what was happening.

Sun's eyes widened, as if he just realises something. "Wait!" Everyone froze as they looked to their friend. "What were the names of the other teams?"

"COHL and PLCN, why?" Blake asked.

Sun suddenly got a big grin on his face. He jumped and pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!" He screamed in joy. "A friend of mine is on that team. They're from Shade though."

That gave them a whole new topic. As it turns out, his friend was Liam Lione, the heir to White Tiger Dust Corporations. A dust company equal to the Schnee's and run by tiger faunus.

"Umm, no offense," Ruby began, "but how can a faunus company equal the Weisses company?"

Weiss began to explain, "how much of the world's population do you think are faunus?"

Ruby scrunched up her face in thought. "Half?" Ruby answered.

The ice queen nodded, "We attract the human half and they attract the faunus."

"Not to mention their hold on different places." Blake added. "The Schnee's are mainly based in Vale and Atlas while the WTDC sell mostly in Vacuo and Mistril."

"What's he like?" Yang asked, but Sun knew what she really ment, ' _will he be another Weiss'_?

"He's actually more like Blake. Just replace her book with a scroll."

The conversation carried all the way to the office. When they entered the other two teams were already there. Ozpin was sitting at his desk. "Penny!" Ruby shouted. She ran over to a girl with orange hair. Sun recognized her as the girl from the docks. They must be friends.

"Ah, now that the two last teams have arrived, let's talk about the mission." Ozpin stated.

A purple haired faunus girl stepped up. "A mission?" She asked. "I wasn't told."

"You're being told right now." The headmaster replied. "I'm sure you all know about the mainlands. How the world around Remnant is?" There were a few head scratches in the crowd. Sun only knew that the islands of Remnant prefered not to reach out to the surrounding world. "I guess not. The world around us has far inferior technology. They are still in the middle ages, they have stone castles, they don't even have dust or know how to use aura. Their weapons are mere iron, not very effective against the armour like hides of grimm. Which brings us to the problem. The grimm have migrated towards a close landmass. Each of you four have been chosen from each school to try and help clean up this mess. There is a huntsman at this kingdom explaining this situation as we speak. You have two hours to pack your bags and get acquainted. Now, go and prepare." Everyone herded out of the room. Luckily, it was a big elevator.

Cassandra's POV

This was an incredibly desperate time. These black beasts have been tearing Cassandra's father's kingdom apart. This stranger before them, he claims to have information regarding these creatures. He brought a weapon, which the guards confiscated, of course. Horace and Halt were currently fighting with Will against the monsters.

"State your name and business!" The king bellowed, getting nervous at the sight of the strange man. God knows he's going through too much to be stuck with some phony. The stranger only smiles.

"My name is Drift, your highness. I come before you to speak of your current situation. I know of these creatures. I know where they came from and how to kill the beasts." The man never stopped smiling, as if he was permanently happy. It was kind of unsettling. Despite this, she kept her face calm.

"Well speak!" The king was definitely getting impatient.

"I'm sure you know of the islands west of here. The so called, Unholy Lands. I myself am from there. We have the technology and the weapons you need." He was from the unholy lands? There are many stories of that place, she never thought of them as anything more. Most ships crash there, no one knows why. Until now apparently.

"Well, if this is true then show me!" The man nodded.

"Does anyone have something I could use?" He asked. One of the men threw a handkerchief towards him. As he picked it up, he began to explain, "we each have unique abilities. To get these abilities we have to access something." Everyone leaned in to hear. "Our soul." All of us looked at each other in confusion. "By doing this, we can accomplish extraordinary feats." He wave the handkerchief in his hand, suddenly it grew to the size of a carpet! "I can shrink or grow almost anything." This was insane! What is going on!?

The king stood. He beckoned the guard holding the man's weapon forward. "We shall gladly accept your offer." Her father walked back down and handed the bat to Drift. Everyone waited for something to happen.

His smile got even wider. "Thank you, we have soldiers on their way." He turned around and walked out.

Ozpin's POV

Professor Oobleck was standing before the headmaster. "Thank you." The teacher said. "For letting me go on this mission." Ozpin didn't have much of a choice, the man was literally on his knees begging.

"It's fine, I'm well aware of why. I can't blame you, but I sincerely hope this ends well." The teacher sighed.

"That makes two of us. He might never forgive me." The green haired teacher's head drooped down.

Ozpin put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He'll get over it. Time heals all wounds."

Oobleck shook his head. "Not all wounds." He stood his head back up and put on a weary smile. "Come on! let's not keep those kids waiting!"

 **Hey! I hope this was a good start. I've hit a little stump with my other stories and I think this has helped me out alot. If there's something you want to see or something you think I could improve on, let me know. Hope you like! The next chapter will definitely have some more action in it.**


	3. First Blood

**Alright! Time for some action. The students are there to kick ass and drink coffee! And Oobleck drank all the coffee.**

Ruby's POV

We were all waiting on the cliff in front of the school. All the teams, along with Professor Oobleck, (Why do we always get him?) are supposed to be picked up in a couple pelicans and head out over seas. The harsh treatment towards Oobleck was obvious from Omega. Why was he so cold to their professor? Carter seemed to be talking to him very comfortably. Carter also seems to have brought his own dog. Well, actually it was more like a wolf, but she was still cute. Apparently her name was Quell. Ruby saw her on the way and thought she might as well bring Zwei. Weiss certainly didn't have any complaints.

Two pelicans stopped at the cliff to let them board. "Alright." Their coffee filled professor announced. "In one ship will be team PLCN and SSSN, in the other, teams RWBY, COHL, and myself." They hopped on for the long flight ahead.

Yang started playing **Angry Grimm** on her scroll, Blake was reading, (Ruby got a hold of the book once… she will never look at her books the same ever again) and Weiss was trying to nap a bit. "So…" Ruby started talking with Carter. "What's up between you and Oobleck?" Seemed like a harmless enough question.

"Oh. He's my father." All of team RWBY's heads turned towards him.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in sync.

"It's true." Their green haired professor stepped in.

Yang turned to Oobleck. "Since when did you have a son?"

"Since about 17 years ago." Now that he mentions it, they do seem kind of similar. Omega's eyes even look just like Oobleck's under those glasses. (Ruby managed to peek)

"Then why are you guys not attending Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"I could ask you the same thing about Atlas." It was Liam, the heir to the WTDC.

Carter held up his hand in a gesture for Liam to stop. "It's fine. It's actually a bit of a long story, I'll save for another time." Aww, no fair, now Ruby was just curious. At least Zwei and Quell were getting along. They were over their talking (or however dogs communicate) with each other the whole ride and were currently just running around the aircraft.

Will's POV

This was disastrous. Will was being posted with Horace and Halt protecting a village. The village he was in wasn't very far from the castle, a day's ride at most, and this village in particular is vulnerable to the beast attacks. If the monsters take this place then the castle is next.

"Rangers!" A voice called out, followed by the sound of a horse trotting. It was a messenger from the castle. Will kept his fingers crossed for good news. "I have news!" Well he was halfway there.

Halt and Horace joined him. "Well? Spit it out." Halt ushered. The man opened his mouth, but his stomach talked, very loudly. He looked famished, he probably hasn't eaten since he headed out from the castle, the horse looks just as bad. "On second thought, I think a meal with the information would benefit everyone."

They brought out rations, the three watched as the man devoured their food as they sipped their coffee. "The news?" Horace asked, impatient. The rider explained the strange (and creepy sounding) man who offered help. While Will didn't like accepting help from strangers, they weren't left with much choice. "So… help is coming?"

Will and halt looked at each other. "Hopefully they're here to help." The younger of the two said.

"It could be a ploy to attack us while we're weak." The old ranger commented. All they could do was hope.

"BY THE GODS!" Someone shouted outside. They all ran out of the hut to see what the commotion was about. Everyone was looking up. When Will did, his mind broke. It was a giant metal bird. Was this a new monster they haven't seen yet. No, there were outlines of people on the edge. It was hollow? How can it stay upright? were these the warriors the messenger mentioned?

The next thing Will knew, the figures had jumped. From that height it would kill them! All the people around him, civilians and knights alike, were mesmerized by the scene. They got close to the ground. Will was expecting a _splat_ , but instead he got a _stomp_. They were landing on their feet, not a scratch on them. After getting over the initial shock, the first thing Will noticed about them were their attire. They were all so colorful, it was a bit hard to turn away from, even their hair was colorful and it didn't look died. The second thing he noticed was their stature, they couldn't be over their teens. They had sent _apprentices_ to save them! Then lastly, the girls. At least half of them were female. Some of the men even didn't look like they could hurt a fly.

The only non-apprentice came up to the three. He had green hair, gray attire, and a cup that was filled with extremely hot coffee. Will was beginning to wonder just how desperate they're getting. "Hello, I expect you heard from our contact?" Horace unsteadily nodded, his head most likely still spinning from the events that just transpired. "Ah! Good then. You might want to get into battle positions, we saw a herd of grimm headed this way." He said that so nonchalantly that Will almost thought he misheard him. "As a matter of fact, they should be here…" A mass of black monsters broke out of the clearing some ways away. "Right about now. Now students!" He turned around to address them, but they had already took off, weapons in hand. "Well they certainly don't waste any time."

At first glance at some of the weapons seemed to be compensating for something. The two he was most weary of was the girl with the giant scythe and the boy with the massive morning star. The carnage he was going to witness was something he was never prepared for.

No POV

(battle view)

The students met the beasts half way in the clearing. The monsters have a full beowulf herd, two king taijitu, a few ursa and boarbatusk. The result was an instant blood bath. Lilac used her ice breath to create a pathway for her skates and her flamethrowers boosted her forward. She and Ruby were the first to make it to the grimm. Lilac turned her heels toward the monsters, burning them to a nice crispy black. Ruby was chopping off heads and severing spines at speeds no normal person could see.

Penny, now joining the fight, was fending off surrounding grimm with her swords. The rest of them managed to catch up and lend a hand. Everyone else in the village was gawking at the supernatural abilities these teens poses. A relatively small nevermore made its way over the forest.

Noble launched a rocket at the bird, and then several more from Yang. While the bird was dodging all of Yang's strait missiles, Prince's heat seeking one blew up in its face. The nevermore now stunned, the blonde launched a volley of rockets, destroying the bird.

In no time at all the once army of grimm were now all dissolving at their feet. Will couldn't believe it. Neither could Halt or Horace. The had trouble dealing with a single beowulf, but these children could dispatch the beast with hardly any effort. Halt studied Oobleck. If these were only the apprentices, how powerful was a master? Halt clutched his head. "I need coffee."

Oobleck suddenly appeared beside him. "Did someone say coffee?"

 **Hope you enjoyed! Yeah, I know, the fight scene could have been better, but I will give them better fights when they're exclusive battles and not have everyone ganging up on the other side at once. Please review, it always makes my day!**


	4. Nice Chat

**Sorry for not having updated in so long. In exchange, I'm offering an extra long chapter! Just needed to take care of some things. But with all of that out of the way, hopefully I can give you some better chapters. And I won't be using POVs anymore. Enjoy!**

The castle was quiet. The tension was so thick you could practically see it. Not only was it about the "GRIMM" but about the the man who had told them about the beasts. A stranger shows up, completely out of the blue, and offers help. They have no choice but to accept and wait. The waiting was agonizing for everyone. Even King Duncan was showing stress, which was not good for moral.

They have sent messages to other countries, but who knows if they made it.

They were in the dining area, filled to the brink with soldiers, survivors from monster attacks, and some skandians. Their ship was docked at their port, as usual, when it was flooded with the black monstrosities. Cassandra was talking to Alyss, both worried for their loves.

A man bursted through the doors, screaming that he had a message for the king. Duncan came to the man and asked him calmly. "What news do you have?"

"Soldiers! They came from giant metal birds! They wiped out the beasts in an instant." Chatter instantly swept the halls.

"Everyone, please calm down!" The talking died down. "Come with me, we must discuss this immediately."

A voice suddenly rang out from the crowd. "I told you we'd come!" When the crowd parted from the direction of the voice, it was the man from before, with a fairly unsettling smile. "There are more of us arriving around the kingdom."

"Why do you help us?" Duncan asked. "I thank you for everything you have done for us, I do not, however understand your reason for doing so." The people looked at them both with terrified expressions. Nobody agreed with either the king or the stranger. They had no idea who this stranger was or anything about him and at the same time great full that they had come to help and didn't really care why. They were torn between whether to trust him or not.

"I'll be blunt. I don't care, I couldn't care less. But the committee on Remnant decided that we were to help you fight off the Grimm since you're all so unprepared." This left the king with something to think about. "I have to leave now." As he walked towards the door, everyone made a pathway. "More will come to the castle to protect it, don't worry." This did Duncan no favors. While he knew the Grimm were now a smaller problem, these people were much more dangerous. What were they after? He said that their "committee" ordered them here, but for what reason? He can't jump to conclusions. Until he meets them in person, he will just have to accept their offer. The guests in the dining hall started talking in hushed tones. The problems for the kingdom were only beginning.

Back at the village, the young heroes were currently waking up after spending the night in the inn, free of charge for saving everyone. The ranger and sir Horace were skilled, but even they could not fend off such a massive hoard. The rangers have killed several of the beasts, they aim for the eyes or inside their mouths. And Horace's sword could slice through their hide with some difficulty. The children did it with such ease, they were a little sour about it, but mostly grateful that the village wasn't destroyed with them in it.

Yang was in her room, bunking with her sister since there was only two to a room. Zwei was laying on Ruby's stomach. Both of them were still in bed when their teammates walked in. "Are you seriously still sleeping?!" Weiss yelled at them. Blake got into a stare down with the dog.

Ruby hid her head under a blanket while Yang moaned. "Five more minutes."

Weiss huffed. "Well I guess you're not going to get any of the cookies they baked for us downstairs." Like that, before you could say 'sugar', Ruby ran into the bathroom, got dressed into her huntress outfit, and ran down to the inn dining area where everyone else was. The inn had actually baked them cookies as a thanks.

Yang groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. "Great." She said sarcastically. "First thing in the morning and Ruby's already got a sugar rush." By the time they had gotten downstairs Ruby had eaten half the giant plate of cookies. Everyone looked a bit impressed by how she was able to inhale the baked goods. Halt, Will, and Horace were also there with the teams, hoping to get information. The way Ruby behaved did give them something. That despite their incredible skills and powers, they're still kids.

Once the girl realised that everyone's eyes were on her she stopped eating. "Umm… Want one?" She held up a cookie to anyone who wanted one.

The leader of team COHL, Carter Core, walked up and accepted it. "Thanks, I could use a little pick me up. Since SOMEONE drank all the coffee." He looked at the locals and Professor Oobleck. For a while the Rangers and knight questioned Oobleck while the student tried to catch the sugar filled Ruby who was running around the dining area at supersonic speeds. Zwei and Quell were playing around again.

The Beacon professor told them the basics of the situation and of their world. Powers and animal people, why not with the monsters and highly dangerous weapons? It also explained the panda ears and lion tail. There were huntsmen and huntresses around the kingdom, clearing out Grimm as they speak. Their job was to head to the castle and protect that from attacks. The three locals didn't like the situation very much. While they were clearly skilled, the soldiers they were given were children. Having the king protected by kids wasn't very reassuring.

Oobleck could see the skepticism in their eyes. "The schools they train at only accept the best, and the headmasters of each school chose each team personally."

Will noticed something out of place with one of the students. "Why does she look younger than the rest?" He gestured towards the girl in red who ate all the cookies.

"Ahh, yes. That would be Ruby Rose." They were sensing a theme with the red. "The headmaster let her join two years early."

"So she's talented?" Halt inquired.

"From what I've seen. Ruby isn't the sharpest arrow in the quiver," Oobleck said, referencing their bows and arrows. "But, in battle she can match anyone else in her school." Oobleck moved to change the subject. "When can we head out to the castle?"

"As soon as we want to." Halt answered. "There's carriages outside waiting for us." The three wanted to head back immediately, but the castle was secure enough and the green haired coffee drinker had told them of the huntsman sent to talk to the king. They figured they would start talking before heading out.

"Well let's not waste time." He called the students to their rides. "Teams COHL and SSSN share a carriage with me." Omega wasn't too happy about having to ride with his father for a few hours again. "RWBY and PLCN share with these gentlemen." He gestured to the two bowman and the knight.

"Yay! It looks like we'll be riding together Ruby!" Penny said to her friend. The rest of her teammates weren't as ecstatic. They didn't know a lot about Penny or her team and the only things they did know was that she was weird and destructive, kind of like Nora except replace endless energy with a robotic personality.

During the commute they tried socializing. The only one who seemed interested was Lilac. The other two were more robotic than Penny, cold and logical. When they asked about Noble's past he answered without hesitation. He was an orphan who was adopted by Ciel's family when he was young. That explained why the two acted so similar and close. Although he never said what happened that lead him to being orphaned, but at that point everyone was respectful enough not to ask.

The other car was getting along much better… Somewhat. Omega refused to acknowledge his father and Scarlet commented on Helena's outfit which her to give him a stare that would make Death himself cry for his mommy. Other than that it was going great.

"So, Omega." Sun turned towards the grouchy brother of Carter. "I never saw your weapon, what is it?"

He gave a 'hmf' that reminded some of them of the ice queen. "I don't use one."

"Then what do you use?"

Omega raised his fist as it turned to a light silver color. "A martial arts style called Senpū Dansu."

The carriage suddenly stopped. They took a peek outside to see a small Ursa blocking the dirt road. "I'll show you." He stepped out and faced the beast. Both vehicles had stopped and everyone had gone out to watch the match. Some of them pulled popcorn out of god knows where and his teammates were waving team COHL flags.

The Ursa charged forward swinging. Omega simply stepped to the left, used his left hand and grabbed one of it's arms mid swing, pulled the clawed hand over his head and planted a metal fist into its gut. The blow left an indent in the creature's stomach. It went on it's knees and tried to swing at him a few more times. Omega grabbed the ursas head. He did a front flip over it. Omega grabbed the bottom of it's jaw and pulled hard. With a sharp *SNAP* the beast fell to the ground with it's head bent a bit too far back.

Omega looked back at everyone. "Can we out now?"

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this longer chapter. Again, sorry about the late update, I hope I can update some next time. And the people who find out what Senpū Dansu means will get a special surprise. Happy hunting.**


End file.
